explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Time's Arrow Part 2
In the Time's Arrow ' |image= |series= |production= 40276-227 |producer(s)= |story=Joe Menosky |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708829 |guests=Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan, Jerry Hardin as Samuel Clemens, Michael Aron as Jack London, Barry Kivel as Doorman, Ken Thorley as Seaman, Sheldon Peters Wolfchild as Joe Falling Hawk, Jack Murdock as Beggar, Marc Alaimo as Frederick La Rouque, Milt Tarver as Federation Scientist, Majel Barrett as Computer voice, Michael Hungerford as Roughneck, Pamela Kosh as Mrs Carmichael, James Gleason as Apollinaire, Mary Stein as Devidian woman, William Boyett as San Francisco policeman, Alexander Enberg as Young reporter, Bill Cho Lee as Male patient |previous_production=Time's Arrow Part 1 |next_production=Realm of Fear |episode=TNG S06E01 |airdate= 21 September 1992 |previous_release=Time's Arrow Part 1 |next_release=Realm of Fear |story_date(s)=Stardate 46001.3 (2369 / August, 1893) |previous_story=Time's Arrow Part 1 |next_story=Realm of Fear }} =Summary= Previously The Enterprise is recalled to Earth, following the discovery of Data's 500 year old head in caverns below San Francisco. The investigation reveals evidence pointing to a race of shapeshifters and cellular fossils native to the planet of Devidia II. Taking Data's second head, the Enterprise travels to the planet, and discovers a temporal disturbance on the planet, due to the aliens being slightly out of phase with time. While Data uses his inbuilt phase discriminator to see the aliens, two of them activte a time portal, transporting Data to Earth in San Francisco in the 19th century. While Data acquires parts that will help him build a detector to find the aliens, and encounters a younger version of Guinan, a long-lived El-Aurian and fellow Enterprise crew member, the Enterprise crew build their own phase discriminator, to allow them to also see the aliens and go back in time to rescue Data. Guinan urges Picard to go along with the away team as, otherwise, they will have never met in the past and could change history. Picard and the rest of the away team activate the phase discriminator and see the same aliens as Data described, but discover that the strands of light they are consuming are human life forces, taken at the moment of death. The away team uses the time portal to travel back to the past to put a stop to the aliens. Conclusion Arriving in 1893, the away team quickly locates Data, who explains the current situation. Using Data's device, the team, followed by Guinan and Samuel Clemens, is able to follow the alien shapeshifters to the same cavern near San Francisco, where they discover that the aliens traveled to the 19th century to take advantage of a cholera outbreak, draining the life force from humans in infected areas to give the impression that their deaths were the result of an epidemic. In an ensuing struggle over a cane-like device used to open the portal, Data's head is severed from his body and left in 1893, and Guinan is injured. As Picard tends to Guinan, the rest of the away team, carrying Data's body which continues to grasp the cane device, follow one of the aliens to the future, with Clemens also following them. Picard learns from the other alien that should the Enterprise destroy their base in the 24th century, the strength of the time shift will be amplified, potentially devastating 19th-century Earth. Picard places a binary message using iron filings in Data's static memory to leave instructions for his crew in the future. In the 24th century, Geordi La Forge reattaches Data's other, 500-year-old head onto his body, and Data discovers Picard's message. The crew decides to mount a rescue mission to save Picard, but studies of the cane device reveal that due to instability of the portal, only one person can return. After seeing the wonders of the 24th century, Clemens offers to go back to save Picard. Clemens returns to the cavern in the 19th century, giving Picard a device to operate the time portal himself, and offering to tend to Guinan's wounds. Picard thanks Clemens, and explains that he wishes he could have gotten to know him better, but Clemens points out that his personality is written into his books. Picard returns to the future and, with information he learned from the alien, they are able to disable the aliens' time portal. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # The question of where the Away Team's uniforms are during the trip to the past. They could be concealed under the 19th century outfits. # The supposed impropriety of a group of men and women sharing the same room in a 19th Century San Francisco boarding house. The Away Team ARE posing as a troupe of actors, engaged in rehearsals. # Data double checking the readings on his distortion detector. He's making sure it isn't a glitch. # When we see Data's five hundred year-old in part I, the hair is mussed and the features soiled. But in this episode, after Geordi attaches it to Data's body, it looks brand new. Did Geordi take it to Mr. Mot for a quick trim and buff? ''LUIGI NOVI (Nit Central) on Sunday, July 01, 2001 - 5:23 pm:''Wouldn’t cleaning up the head be only natural before attaching it to Data’s body? Changed Premises # LaForge pressing the centre of Data's back to reactivate him, after reattaching the head, when Datalore established a different position for Data's on/off switch. Data may have had it relocated. Internet Movie Database Plot holes # After Data and the crew have reunited, Mrs. Carmichael comes to their lodgings looking for her rent money. As Data has proven adept at "earning" money, and should have plenty to spare, the gang hoodwink Mrs. Carmichael with a hasty "audition" for their "play," when Data could have simply given her some money. The audition ploy was used to verify their cover as a troupe of actors, while preventing any akward questions about where the money came from. Nit Central # Adam Bomb on Saturday, July 29, 2000 - 6:51 am: Does anyone notice that from this episode on, Data has a 500-plus-year old head. No mention of that was ever made in the rest of the series, or the movies. It never seemed to affect him, though. ''By Mark Swinton on Saturday, September 23, 2000 - 1:58 pm:''Well, Geordi probably restored it to full working order when they got Data's body to the lab. After all, we did see Data examining it at the start of the previous episode, logging the specific damage it had sustained ("There is a twelve percent decomposition of bytanium in the neural pathway links..."). With this record, Geordi would not have had any problem in repairing all the damage and cleaning the outer features up before reattaching the head. (And of course, the old head later guest-starred in the episode Phantasams... WINK WINK!) # Anonymous on Sunday, July 01, 2001 - 10:18 am: Picard should have warned The younger Guinan about the Borg invading her home planet in the 23rd century. Granted this would have changed the timeline, but it would have been for the better. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, July 01, 2001 - 4:26 pm:''I don't think it would've been for the better if it changed the timeline. Exactly whose "betterment" are we talking about here? The El Aurians, Guinan, or all the other countless lives that might've been affected or destroyed if Picard allowed Guinan to change the timeline? ' # '' Phil, from his NextGen Guide, vol. II; PO#8:'' When we see Data's five hundred year-old in part I, the hair is mussed and the features soiled. But in this episode, after Geordi attaches it to Data's body, it looks brand new. Did Geordi take it to Mr. Mot for a quick trim and buff? '''I don’t see why not, Phil. Wouldn’t cleaning up the head be only natural before attaching it to Data’s body? # In the beginning of Act 1, Crusher tells Riker that all the brains of the bodies in the morgue have been drained of neural energy. But when the two Devidians killed the old "49er" at the end of Act 3 of part I, the purple beam they fired at him was aimed at his chest. Shouldn’t it have been aimed at his head? Firing the beam at the head could melt the eyeballs, which would raise the suspicions of the authorities. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 4:59 am: Geordi said he could see an afterimage of triolic waves around the hospital bed. Presumably the aliens themselves must give off triolic waves, but Data, with eyes almost as good as Geordi's, walked past the aliens without seeing anything. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 12:34 pm: It's never been etablished that Data can see the entire EM spectrum as Geordi can, or that he can see triolic waves. Seniram The triolic waves may be just too faint for Data to spot. # The Devidian female says, "We need your energy.", then later she says, "There is no substitute.", but what did they eat before they found Human neural energy? Either she was lying, or their previous food source is extinct, or Human neural energy is just a drug. Probably the second option. FANDOM # 2A02:C7D:51E5:7C00:C97:D0F4:25EC:C1C5 Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - 22:15 Data and Geordie both study the 500 year old head, but neither find any iron placed by Picard until just before Data is switched back on....negligence? Picard didn't place the iron there - he used it to input the message! Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation